


Ghost

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Appalachian Wanderer [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I am not human, I am only a ghost.





	Ghost

Night is falling and  
I am dancing—  
Twirling with the leaves.

Wind is blowing and  
I am spinning—  
Following the sweet hay smell.

Crickets chirping and  
Bats are flying and  
Night has fallen.

Moon is rising and  
I am singing—  
Laughing at its foolish face.

Bugs are blinking and  
I am leaping—  
Happy to be out of doors.

Leaves are rustling as  
Deer steal out;  
Moon has risen.

Wild life sneaking  
Into the open field  
Call to me.  
I watch them run.

Sweet smells drifting  
Reaching ‘cross the fields  
Catch me and carry me away.  
This night in the country is bliss.

There’s a different smell to the hay and the leaves,  
A different look the trees and the grass.  
The world is quiet like it was at first.  
The night brings me closer to  
The heaven I’m longing for,  
And sometimes late at night when I feel  
Closer than ever to I Am—  
I wonder am I really a ghost?


End file.
